A Game Of Love
by 00Zero
Summary: Rin has fallen in love with Sesshomaru and is trying very hard to fall out of love with him. He doesn't know about her feelings, she thinks. But only if she knew the truth. Sequel of "Return To You" and "Fabricated Memory"
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Inuyasha's characters. _**

_After I went through those little chapters of" Returns To You" after **I. Am. Hollow** had edited it to make sure that they were 500 words, it reminded me just how much perfection and I **DOES NOT** belong together. That's why I started a new sequence instead. I'm free from word limits. In case you don't already know, this is a sequence to **Fabricated Memories** and "**Returns To You**." So yeah, read them first._

_Same as always, I still don't know where this story will go. Just some ideas. Honestly I don't know if I should even be writing because I am in no mood to write. I don't know if I will be able to complete it. Review and let me know. I am missed reading reviews :p_

* * *

She knew it would not be easy to fall out of love with him, but she never thought it would be this difficult.

_Times_, she told herself when she first realized she was in love with him. All she needed was time to pick her confusing heart up and she would stop all the feelings she had for him. It was only at the starting stage, her feelings, she would lock them up and return to her old self who only adore him and not lust after him. Sound simple enough. People fall in love and out of love all the time. It only made sense that she should fall out of love with him before it got too deep to turn around. That was what she truly believed. However, it was easier said than done.

She noticed her body reactions toward him in his present, the quickened of her pulses, the thundered of her heart, the elaborated of her breathe, and the fact that she could not bear to meet his eyes. Her face felt hot and turned bright red just by seeing him. She came to the conclusion that distance from him was what she needed. But that worked only for the first couple days after they returned to his palace.

She had tried to avoid him as much as she could, but it only gone so far. When Sesshomaru summoned her, she had no choice but go to him. She felt trapped when it was only him and her. The air seemed to disappear and she could hardly breathe. Yet another part of her was delight to see him. She yearend to see him, she realized.

Even so, she determined to stop her feelings. It would do them no good and she would fall out of love with him no matter what. That was nearly five months ago, but her heart still beat like crazy in his present even now. Her mind had been occupied by none other than the handsome demon lord.

Rin sighed. Just thinking about him already made her face felt hot.

If only he would make it easier for her. She knew he did not do those things on purpose and had no idea how much his innocent actions affect her maiden heart, that his present alone could overwhelm her. He did not know that she was infatuated with him. .

She had tried hard to stop loving him, but whenever he was standing in front of her, she could not help but admired him. Many times she thought her heart would tear itself out of her chest when he handed her a gift and their fingers brushed for the slightest moment. Her breath intake sharply whenever that happened and was glad that Sesshomaru took no noticed of it. Or if he did he thought nothing of it.

Her face turned bright red with embarrassment as well as happiness when he stopped and admire her. Correction, admired her with his new gifts. When she wore the gifts he gave her he would sometimes stopped before her and looked her over with his gorgeous pair of eyes. The knowledge that his eyes were roaming over her made her skin prickled with anticipation. The minutes felt like hours when she was under his gazes.

"It suits you," he would tell her in his cold baritone voice and walked away as if it was nothing while she felt all flustered. Unknown to him, that one phrase made her heart leap as if on cloud nine.

There were times he joined her in the garden and took a walk with her. He often surprised her because his footsteps were so light that she nearly jumped when he suddenly spoke from beside her or behind her.

Rin sighed again. He had no idea how those little things made her life so complicated. She wanted to stop her feelings, but the fact that Sesshomaru was constantly in her present and made her heart doing crazy dance did not help. Nearly all of her times had been unwillingly spent on thinking about him. She was nowhere near falling out of love with him. If anything, she sank deeper and her feelings for him grew stronger.

Rin sighed again for the third time.

She was still in love with Sesshomaru.

And it looked more and more dangerous with each passing day.

She better stop her heart before it was too late.

But maybe it was already too late. She surely hope not.

.

See you guys next chapter :D

Sunday, April 06, 2014


	2. Chapter 2

No, it was not too late, Rin thought stubbornly, walking in the beautiful garden under the soft moonlight. She had been living in the palace for a few months now and had gotten accustom to the servants as well as the palace's life style. It was almost chaotic the way the servants started their days in comparison to her life in the small, quiet, human village. But she had adjusted and adapted to it.

She liked nearly everything here. Well, she was not one to often complain and she always finds goods in anything. Her favorite places in her new home were her rich room and the breathtaking garden.

The garden was large and filled with all kind of exotic plants. She often took a walk there when she had the chance. She even picked flowers from the garden every now and then. It was Sesshomaru's personal space and no one but Rin and the gardeners were allowed to touch them. However she had to make sure to not pick on the poisonous plants because as beautiful as they were, they were deadly. Even so, she could not deny the excitement because herbs and plants were her specialty.

The garden was as beautiful as any night. Gentle wind kissed her softly with its chilly embrace because winter was around the corner. She wrapped herself with thick fine silks to keep away the cold as she walked. The sweet aroma of flowers hugged the nocturnal airs. In the dark sky hung the round yellow moon. She would take her time enjoying herself here because the night was still young. It was peaceful and she felt content. Or as content as her troubled heart could be.

She was still in love with Sesshomaru. Tried as she did, she was still in love with him.

But she would stop it, she told herself once more as if saying it would make it become true. Her heart was hers to control and she would make it stop yearning for Sesshomaru.

But even as she thought so, her betrayal heart said otherwise the moment she spotted the majestic dog demon lord sitting under a tree staring up at the night sky.

_He is so handsome_. Rin sighed inwardly.

Sesshomaru seemed to be everywhere. E_verywhere_!

Anytime she tried to give up on him, he would show up as if he could detected the moment and came to smash down the progress she had built up to fall out of love with him. Always, she was left defenseless and could think only of him and nothing else.

That was the problem, Rin concluded. He was the problem.

She needed to get away from him, she realized. As long as she lived in this palace, she was doomed to run into him. The story would repeat itself all over again because her body never listened to her when in his present. The only way for her to force these feelings out of her systems was to keep her distance from Sesshomaru. To make sure that he would not interfered with her determination and distracted her mind to make her feel otherwise.

It was decided.

She had to get away from him.

.

Wednesday, April 9, 2014


	3. Chapter 3

Rin stood looking calmly before him, awaited his answer. But he was not blind to the nervousness and anticipation she tried to hide. She wanted him to say _yes_. She wanted to leave his side.

She had approached him in the garden; it was the first time in a long time that she moved toward him instead of away. She came to him instead of watching him from a distance or avoided him like she had been doing these days.

Sesshomaru was long aware of her present even before she realized he was in the garden too. When she noticed him, he half expected her to retreat, but she surprised him. He could not help but wondered what made her do so.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she had greeted him softly.

"Rin," he acknowledged her, his gaze fixed elsewhere as if he had never heard her. The fine silk of her clothes rustled slightly as she fidgeted, figuring out how to best worded her thoughts.

"I was wondering if I could go back to visit Edo for a month," Rin asked. Sesshomaru did not move an inch, almost as if he did not hear her, but she knew he was listening.

"It has been a few months since I have moved here and I want to check up on everyone at Edo." Rin explained.

It was a reasonable require, Sesshomaru would not deny. The girl must have missed the humans, though he did not understand why. To him, they were all meaningless. But he knew that was not all to it. He could see right through her like an open book. What she truly wanted was distance from him.

He felt a wave of annoyance washed through him. It had been over five months and yet she still did not give up on the idea of killing her affection toward him.

Why couldn't she just accept him as her subject of affection? Was he not good enough for her?

Days after days, he had to remind her of what he truly was to her. He approached her, touched her with his present just enough for her to not forget. He felt content when the silly idea flew out of her mind and looked at him with adoration. She should just accept that as truth and stopped trying to make things otherwise.

A part of him scorned himself he had been ridiculous. He had never cared whether a woman adored him or not and it should not be different with Rin. However, the fact that she had tried so hard to distance herself irritated him. It made him felt like he was an ugly terrifying monster. He was a demon, but to her, he had been treating her as anything but a monster.

What flaws did he have that she dislike so much?

Rin waited silently for his answer. The whole garden was silent and the shifting of leaves as wind blew by seemed to scream louder and louder. The girl unconsciously gulped as the silence continued. The air seemed to fill with thick tension.

"You may go," he finally told her.

Rin let out a sigh of relief which unknowingly, in turn, enraged the demon lord.

"Thank you," she smiled and retreat back toward her room.

Sesshomaru watched her form went. What she wanted was to forget him and using their distance as a tool. But no, he would not allow such thing.

Try if she wanted, but he would strike her so hard that she could think of nothing but him.

Distance?

It was meaningless. Things always goes his way.

.

Friday, April 11, 2014


	4. Chapter 4

**The more I read and write, the more I realized that I still have so much room to improve. I am now, if from scale of 1-10, I should be at level 3 at most. Some of you might agree or disagree with me, but the truth remain that I still have a long way to go with writings.**

**Okay, about this chapter, I hope it is not overly done with cheesiness. If so, please let me know so I can tone it down in the future. (I dislike cheesiness) Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**PS. Love Lust Attraction's next chapter is short, so if nothing goes wrong with my writing crazy, unpredictable mood, I should have it up soon. See you guys next hapter. Goodnight.**

* * *

Five days had already passed since she had last seen Sesshomaru. She was now staying in Edo with her human friends once more. Everyone, Kaede, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and the children had warmly welcomed her into their home. Their ears splitting grins were contagious and she could not help but returning their's with her own dazzling one. Millions of questions fired at her all at once, but she happily embraced the distraction. Distraction from Sesshomaru. That was the main purpose of coming here in the first place. Now, all that was left was to let the distance worked its magic.

However, she never expected it to backfire.

It had been five long days. Every day she was surrounded by friends and children, but her mind always drift back to a certain silver haired demon. Anytime Inuyasha was in sight, Sesshomaru's face would enter her mind as well.

She missed him. Missed him so terribly she never thought was possible. A part of her wanted to forget everything, forget about fallen out of love, jump on a horse's back, and race through the wilderness just to get a glimpse of his handsome face. Her attachment toward him had grown to the point of being ridiculous.

_No_, _she has to stop these feelings_. She told herself sadly as she sat outside of Kaede's hut, looking up at the crescent moon.

"I will come for you." He had told her. Rin hugged herself remembering the chill he had sent down her spine while he wrapped her with his warmth.

She could not stop thinking about his strong arms around her, his solid chest against her petty form, and the soft beating of his heart humming against her ear.

She shook her head violently as if to shake off the memory, but the damage was already done. She wanted to be inside arms again.

Sesshomaru had insisted on taken her to Edo himself because he did not trust her safety on anyone else. The last trip to his palace had proved that the path was far too dangerous for her to travel alone with only the dragon, Ah-Un.

She wanted to argue and have Jaken with her instead, but knew better than to go against the demon lord's wish.

But that was not the real problem. The problem started when the journey began.

Rin walked toward the stable after she was done packing and found that the demon lord was already there waiting with Ah-Un. That sun had just rise at the horizon and the morning dew was still moist in the air.

She greeted her lord politely, but still could not look him in the eye. She expected Sesshomaru to fly beside the dragon like last time, but to her surprise, he elegantly climbed up on its back. Rin stared at Sesshomaru as if he had grown a second head.

"Rin," he stated coldly indicated that she should climb up there too.

Rin visibly gulped.

This was not how she imagined her trip. She wanted to get away from him, not being trap for hours to come _right next_ to him. .

"Ah-Un," he ordered the two headed dragon coldly. The intelligent being understood the command and dropped to their knees, ready for Rin to be seated on them.

Sesshomaru turned his cold gaze to her petty form and she found her chest tightened. Her legs had turned to jelly and were trembled slightly. She hated how much his present could overwhelm her. She hated that her body went all weak just by hearing his voice, or seeing his face. She hated how little control she had over herself when it involved Sesshomaru.

"Something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked tonelessly.

_You have no idea_! _Everything is wrong! I can't even stand three feet away from you without felling overly fluster, and now I have to sit next to you, RIGHT NEXT TO YOU. Hell, everything is wrong! I might die from excitement even before we could reach Edo._

"No, my lord. I was just surprise you are riding Ah-Un this time." She answered instead, which was partly the truth.

"Hn," was the only thing he muttered. He never cared to elaborate anything.

She stepped toward him, her heart thundered in her ribcage, she felt fainted. She was surprise she did not trip or fall over while climbing onto the front of the dragon's back.

Once she was seated, trying to keep as much distance from Sesshomaru as she could on the little space they shared, Sesshomaru took the reins. Rin intake sharply when his muscular chest brushed against her back, his arms came around her in a hugging gesture. Even though she knew he was only meant to grip the reins, her entire being had turned red. Her back felt so hot as if it had been burn under the sun all day. She was glad he did not question her strange behavior. Had he asked her why was she so breathless, she would have to dig up a hole and crawled in there to hide because of shame.

The morning sky was beautiful and the air was cold, but all she could think of was how close he was to him, his smell, his body, his warmth. She had not been this close to him since the day her memories had been fabricated and was kidnaped. That thought only quickened her heart beat because that time when he brought her back home, she wore only his shirt.

The trip was like a heaven in hell. She loved every moment she spent inside Sesshomaru's arms. She could not feel safer and more protected than this moment. A part of her wanted to stop the time, but another part of her felt heavily with guilty and shame. She should not think this way about her lord. It could never happen between them. She was but a human, she reminded herself sadly.

Constantly battles with herself, her mind grew exhausted, and she somehow fell asleep. Maybe because of the cold morning chill with the combination of Sesshomaru's body warmth that made she felt so cozy and drowsy.

Once she opened her eyes again, she found that her head had been rested against his chest, his left arm wrapped firmly around her waist while his right hand held the rein. His attention was given solely to the path ahead.

Gasping in shock at the realization, she tried to pull herself away only to be pulled closer into his chest. His hold was iron grip.

"Be careful," said Sesshoamru's deep voice said calmly next to her ear. She quickly surveyed her surroundings. They were still high in midair. However, she was no longer sat straddled on Ah-Un's back, but across Sesshomaru's lab bride style.

How did she change into such position?

"I'm sorry for falling asleep, Lord Sesshomaru." She apologized. She felt her cheeks burned again.

"Hn," he replied nonchalance.

Rin wanted to tell him to let her sit the way she supposed to, but Sesshomaru made no attempt of letting go of her waist. Rin sighed inwardly in resignation. She could not deny just how much she loved being where she was.

_Just for today_, she permitted herself.

After this she would lock her feelings up and let him go. Rin finally allow herself to relax and even dared nuzzled against his chest. Sesshomaru was tensed for a second, but soon at ease. Rin let out an inaudible sigh in exhaustion, sadness, and happiness.

If only Sesshomaru knew what kind of thoughts ran through her mind now, he would not be so kind to her like this. But for the moment she did not care.

They traveled in that position for two more hours or so before Ah-Un landed and allowed her to take a lunch break. Once they were done, the trip continued. This time she made no resistance against their close proximity and went with the flow.

"One month," Sesshomaru started next to ear because he was seating on her back, so close she could almost felt his lips brushed against her hair. "I will come for you." She felt chills ran up and down her spine with excitement. She could not help the anticipation that she would be in his arms again in a month time.

_Stop that_, she chided herself but it was no use.

Now, even with miles of distance apart, her heart had yet moved an inch away from being Sesshomaru's.

Twenty-five more days.

It was already unbearable to not see his handsome face and had only been five days. There were still twenty-five long agonies days to wait before Sesshomaru would come for her.

So much for keeping the distance.

She missed him.

.

Tuesday, April 22, 2014


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for all the reviews :D another update today yay…. Now enjoy. :D_

* * *

"Rin," exclaimed a male voice.

She turned her head from the herbs she had been gathering in the field of greenery to the young male that demanded her attention. It was only midmorning and a soft sunny day.

Her lips immediately shifted up at the sight of him running toward her.

"Aki," she cried excitingly.

"You're really back!" he swapped her petty from into his arms, lifting her up, and started twirl her around in circles. Rin giggled happily, hugging him back.

"Aki, put me down." She said after a while, still laughing.

"Not a chance." He spun them faster until they both felt dizzy before he let her down, their laugher did not crease.

"You have grown so much," she commented as they both lay on the ground staring up at the blue sky, the action they often did in a free peaceful day. The over grown weeds blocked them from view of the world.

He smiled shyly, but happily at her. His face turned slightly pink.

"Of course. I'm a guy, I must be tall." He robbed the back of his neck with one hand, the habit he did when he felt embarrass. But there was pride within his voice.

"True. But I didn't expect you to grow this much in just a year." Rin realized she had to look up at him while talking to him a while ago. He had always been shorter than kids his age.

"I'm still growing." He said proudly, putting both his hands under his head in a relax gesture. "I might grow even taller than Master Inuyasha." His eyes sparkled with excitement. Rin could not help but smiled at that.

Aki was two years younger than Rin, nearly three years really. He had just turned fifteen a few mouth ago. Up until last year, the last time Rin saw him before he stroll off with Kohaku, he was a boy looked no older than eleven. He had always been complex about his height because he was way too short for his age. He always measured himself with Rin's height counting the day he would catch up to her. She was glad that he finally got his wish to be tall, and not just tall, but nearly a head taller than her.

Rin and Aki had always been closed. Maybe because of their similar backgrounds. Seven years ago after Kagome had returned from the other side of the well to come stay with Inuyasha for good, Miroku had brought Aki back from one of the demon slaying trips with Inuyasha.

Aki was an orphan who had lived by himself ever since his father was murdered by robbers six months prior. When Miroku and Inuyasha were called to slay a demon that had been causing trouble in that village, they found Aki in the demon's hand, about to be eaten. They killed the demon and saved him.

After interrogate the little eight year old scrawny dirty boy about his life story, they offered him to live with Miroku. Living with Inuyasha was out of the question at that moment. After nearly got eaten by a demon, he did not want to be anywhere near the half-demon.

The boy was determined to live alone, but feared that demons might come picking him as food again; he decided it would be best to go with Miroku. The villagers did not want him anyway. Also, Miroku promised to train in demon slaying art and become strong. He wanted to be strong so he would longer be bullied. He had lived with Sango and Miroku ever since.

However, his distrusted in human extended toward everyone. The way the villagers had treated him made him mistrusted. He never let his guard down or expected anything from anyone. Not even around Kagome who could easily get people to open up to her.

Being an orphan, he was bullied by other children. If he did not fight back, the villagers would turn a blind eye on him. He was just some unwanted kid. However, as soon as he fought back, the fists that aimed at him was no longer just children's but their parents as well. It matter not if he was in the right or in the wrong, it was always his fault. He did not expect things to be different living with Sango and Miroku.

Aki kept to himself. He never got close to Sango's children even when they encouraged him to because the parents would always take their child's side, he believed. Miroku had tried to break down his wall with no avail.

However, once AKi got to know Rin, a kind girl by nature, he glued to her like a chick to its mother hen. Rin told him about her life story which got Aki to open up for the first time. They shared a bond because they were both orphan and went through hardship. Rin slowly got him to trust people again showing him that not all people were bad. He grew up happy and carefree.

Without saying, Rin adored him. He was a little boy with a pair of bright chocolate eyes. His hair was cut short and clean. His face was lean and she found him to be very cute and handsome. She felt comfortable with him and hugging was a norm to them. He always clung to her like glue and she loved having him around. They spend all their free times together until Aki went off with Kohaku to horn his demon slaying skill.

Aki looked like a man now, Rin mused. His arms and legs were longer, his shoulders grew broad, and his chest was muscular. He was a demon slayer after all so he was tone and fit. And strong, she noted the way he swung her like a child. Even so, he was still the one and only Aki she knew. The happy boy Rin adored, just like his name that mean _bright_.

"You went away when I was not around. I did not get the chance to say goodbye." Aki pouted slightly referring to when she left with Sesshomaru half a year ago. At that time Aki was with Kohaku, slaying demons from village to village. "I returned a mouth later and found that you were gone." His face saddened. "I was very unhappy about."

"I'm sorry Aki." She apologized, feeling sad that she could not say goodbye to him as well. "But I am here now." She tried to cheer him.

"How long are you gonna stay" he asked, turning his face to her, excited.

"A month." Rin told him. But now it came down to twenty-two days.

A pout appeared on his boyish face the way she adored.

"Aw, don't' be like that. We have nearly a whole month together," she cheered him up with a secret smile the way only old friend could understand. It meant they would do a lot of things together just like the old days. As sweet as Rin was, with Aki, they were quite an adventure pair.

A smile found its way to Aki's lips thinking about what mischievous they could do together. He pulled Rin close to him into his arm. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder making his arm her pillow.

"Let's make it the best month," he announced brightly. Rin giggled in agreement.

He would make her time here so good that she would never leave his side again, he thought inwardly with a smirk.

Rin, just you wait.

* * *

_So tell me what you think? :D (Really excited here) Potential love triangles. ;) Do you guys like it? Since some readers point out that they liked Love Lust Attraction because of the love triangle, I decided to test the theory out :D Let me know what you think. :D Until next time, take care. :D_

_Monday, May 19, 2014_


	6. Chapter 6

**Aright, another chapter out of the way :D Sorry for the long wait because I couldn't write. I have in writing mood these days, but only for short chapters. This chap might have more grammars mistakes since I did not edit it as much as I use to. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Take care.**

**PS. did you guys got notification for FF after midnight? For some reason I don't receive any.**

**Smpt: I don't know if you already see it, but I have a note for you in "The Frozen Heart." Read it when you have time :D**

* * *

"Aki, what is it?" Rin asked in a hush tone, gently closing the door behind to not wake Kaede up. The whole village was in slumber sleep. Rin was in her night clothes, her hands grasped onto the silk chaw wrapping around her shoulder, keeping herself warm. It was late, an hour or so to midnight.

Aki gave her the exciting secret smile, 'I _have a secret to tell you_,' and reached out to grasp one of her hands.

"Come," he grinned so happily that Rin could not resist following along with him, catching his exciting fever as well. This was nothing new to them. Aki often knocked the outside of the hut where she slept to wake her and they would sneak out to explode the world after bed time. When they were kids, they often run to the river, climbing trees or do whatever mischievous idea that came out at that moment. There were times they got caught, often by Inuyasha, but they would laugh it off afterward. Rin did not always sleep at night because when she was still traveling with Sesshomaru, there were times when they would travel in the nocturnal under the moonlight. She could stay up if she wanted to.

"What is it?" she asked again even though she already knew he would not tell her. That was one of Aki's habits. He loved to surprise her.

"You will see." He gave her a bright smile. She was always weak against that smile on his adorable face. He looked like an angel to her. They walked in silence for the next two minutes as he led her toward the forest. Rin could not help but feeling curious. She had always been a curious creature and Aki was adventurous. They both had grown, but this side of theirs had not change, she mused.

There was a time he found three cubs of bear in the forest and brought Rin to them in his secrecy manner. They cubs were so cute and their furs were so soft that she wanted to keep them to herself. However, the mother bear disagreed with them.

The mother attacked them; intent to remove anything that threaten to harm her children. Without saying, Aki and Rin ran for their lives as the mother bear gave chase. They would have been goners had Inuyasha not show up.

"Don't kill it," Rin shouted when she saw Inuyasha, in his red clothe, leaped up in the air toward the bear behind them, attempted to kill it.

"What?" Inuyasha screamed in confusion, but heeded her plead and kicked the bear instead of killing it.

They told Inuyasha about the cubs and that they did not want the mother to die and leave its cubs orphan.

Inuyasha cursed at them in the colorful language that should not be speaking in front of children, and gave them a long lecture of how they should not go into the forest. After the lecture finally ended, Rin and Aki gave him their best smile and bowed to him to thank him for saving their lives. They knew the half-demon was nice and softhearted and could not resist their charm. Yeah, they could be quite devilish when together, in a harmless way of course.

Inuyasha gave them a few awkward scorns while they secretly smiled knowing the half-demon always shy when dealing with emotion. They were too cute for him to truly stay mad at them.

There were many accidents like that, being chase by bees because they decided to get the honey, nearly got attacked by a boar because Aki decided to hunt for dinner. The cutest part was when the boar ran straight toward Rin, Aki blindly jump at the boar in order to protect her despite the fact that he was barely nine years old and smaller than the boar. It was sweet now that she looked back, but it nearly gave her a heart attack back then.

Aki was wrestling with the boar for sometimes until Rin smashed its head with a log a few times, knocking it out cold. They were both beaten and drained out, but laughed hysterically afterward while lying on the ground. That was how they spend their times together. She could not deny they it was thrilling and adventurous. She just loved the boy.

"Kirara," Aki called into the darkness and the yellow, two tailed, demon cat marched out. It was as adorable as always. "She will take us there," he turned to explain to Rin.

Kirara transformed her normal cat size into her large form that was slightly bigger than a horse and let the two humans ride on her. He told Rin he borrowed Kirara for the night. Now often traveling with Kohaku, who was the owner of Kirara, Aki took the cat with him on occasion. Kohaku did not mind.

"I really want you to see it." He spoke from the front while Rin sat on the back. She could not help but smile at his happy tone.

"I cannot wait," Which was the truth. Her voice was shaken slightly from the cold night air since it was almost winter. She did not dress properly for the weather because she did not know they would be traveling by air.

"You're cold." Aki stated, noticed her body shivered slightly.

"It's not that bad." It was not, but it was still cold.

"Hold onto me. We're almost there." Aki pulled her arms to wrap around his waist, forcing her to press her body against his back. She could feel the warmth of his body penetrated to her. His back was much wider the she remembered reminded her again that her Aki had grown into a man. He felt so warm. As warm as Sesshomaru. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of her lord. Her hands wrapped snuggly against Aki's tone torso while pressed her face on his back.

She missed Sesshomaru.

And the thought of him made her felt kind of empty. She wanted to be with him.

But she could not. She had decided to kill those feelings for her lord. She sighed inwardly. It would not be that easy to stop being in love with him. She sighed inwardly at her lack of progress.

But Rin smiled slightly against Aki's back. She was glad she had Aki here with her tonight.

At lease she would not be so lonely because she had him. Aki always knew how to make her smile. She closed her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat.

* * *

Wednesday, July 02, 2014


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is longer than I have plan, which I hope you guys are happy about that. Writer's block has been annoying, that's all I can say. My hands have been itching to write in the past days, but I couldn't write, and you can imagine just how irritated it is. I wish I were like some authors who could write what they want whenever they want to. If it were that way with me, I could have had many stories complete by now._

_For Love Lust Attraction, anyone who follows it, you will have to wait. For how long I do not know. I have tried, but I couldn't even get past 100 words before I have to give up. I simply can't write._

_Thanks for the reviews as always. I hope you like this chapter. And please forgive the grammars because I'm not in the mood to write. If I wait to edit it many times like I always did, it might not be done for a week or two or could be even longer. I have this habit that if I'm not in the mood, I can't read or write through a paragraph of my story. Anyway, don't forget to review. Goodnight._

* * *

.

* * *

"We are here," declared Aki. They were in an area surround by grassland. Before them was a cliff.

Rin and Aki stepped down from the cat demon.

"It's beautiful," Rin complement. The high ground they stood gave good scenery of the view below. The moon was not too big or bright, but it still gave them a breathtaking view. The miles after miles of greeneries as well as the lakes and ponds that scattered all over the land glistening in the distance.

"It is isn't it." Aki agreed, proud to be the one introducing such gorgeous place to her. "I found it a while back while hunting."

"And you want to show it to me," Rin smiled knowingly. Anytime he found something good, he could not wait to share it with her. Aki's face blushed slightly pink, but was barely noticeable under the soft moonlight.

"You like it." He stated knowing too well that she loved beautiful sceneries.

"Yes, I do." She confessed looking at the view in front of her. "But we could have come during the day." The view would not be any less enchanting, she was sure.

"It has to be at night," once again, Aki had that secret smile on his face. He still has something up his sleeves.

"Kirara, you go on ahead." He directed the cat demon who growled softy in acknowledgement and took off. Rin tilted her head slightly to the side wondering what he was up to.

"Come," he extended a hand to her, his face could barely contain the excitement. She could not help but feeling excite with him, giving her hand into his. He led her toward the edge of the cliff until they were right in front of it. The cold wind blew at her hair and face strongly. She could hear the whir winds stir and traveled into the distance. She had a bad feeling about this.

"We jump," and yes, he just conformed her suspicious. But somehow she was not surprise.

"No. No, no, no. This is crazy." Rin backed away from the cliff after sneak a peek down the dark abyss.

"It's safe Rin. There is a pond below. I have jumped down countless times." He assured her. Yes, this was one of Aki's side, always risky. And the negative side about it was he tried to drag her along it as well. But that was not the worse: Rin often found herself succumbed to his persuading, no matter how her rational mind screaming at her to not give in.

"You what? Do you know how dangerous it is? What if you get hurt?" her mother instinct kicked in.

"It's fine Rin." He stated calmly, taking one of her hands into his. "It's fun." There, that smile again. The smile that promised her a good time and half of the time he proved it right. The other half? Well, she would not go into the details of it.

"You know I will never risk hurting you," he stated, which she knew was true. Rin hesitated for a second and he grasped onto the chance like a predator strike at its prey weak moment. "You can either jump with me, or after me. Because with or without you, I'm going down. And Kirara and I will not come back until way later."

"Are you threatening me?" She challenged him. Was he threatened to leave her here alone by herself?

"I'm persuading you," he flashed her the smile he knew she was weak against.

"It will be over in a second," he pushed.

Rin rolled her eyes. "I must be crazy." That statement made his boyish smile broaden knowing he had had her on board now.

"It's going to be great. I promise," and he led her once again toward the cliff.

Great or not she did not know. All she knew was that her heart felt as if it would tear itself out. Her palms were soaked with cold sweats.

"Ready?" he asked in his ever bright tone. She sometimes wondered if he was actually a demon in disguise and had the power to cloud her judgment the same way the sea demons could fabricated her memories seeing how he could always talked her into doing strange things.

"No!" She was anything but ready.

"Jump!"

And the next thing knew, she was falling. Her ear piercing scream echoing throughout the serene night while his gleeful shout mirrored her beside her.

"Hold your breath," he warned her right before they reached the surface.

And then a big splash.

She felt him swimming up, pulling her with him. They were still holding hand, and she followed suit. Kagome had taught them well how to swim.

"That was fun." He stated, grinning like an idiot.

"You're crazy," she retorted half-heartedly, could not stay mad at him after seeing that happy face. But she must have been crazier letting him talked her into it, though she could not deny she loved the excitement he brought to her. She let go of his hand and they started swimming toward the shore.

"Oh, you know you love me," he winked at her. She could not help but scuffed at that statement.

"Don't be too full of yourself, Aki." But the giggling afterward told him she was joking.

"But you know it's true." He laughed.

Rin rolled her eyes.

"Let's race and see who can reach the shore first." Aki decided. Rin observe the pond, they were still about twenty feet yet to the bank. She wanted to tell him he was being childish, but she could not help the excitement building up within her. He always brought that side of her whenever they were together.

"Bring it on!" and she started toward the shore at full speed.

Rin was laughing with Aki at the bank, both lying on their back, painting. Painting, but laughing. She had not been this carefree for a while now.

"It's cold," Rin stated.

"It is." he agreed.

"You should have told me to bring a spare of cloth." He had already decided they would jump off the cliff, he could have told her to bring something to change into.

"I didn't think that far," he confessed.

"If you've thought that far then you must be a fake Aki." She teased him. He had the habit of just get up and going, doesn't plan too far ahead.

"Hey, I can make a plan too when I need it," he protested, pouting slightly. He could come up with great plans when things were serious. Kahoku often complemented that his plan had saved their lives against demons many times.

"Then what should we do next? Planner master. I'm cold." She was still teasing him. He glared at her, but only half-hearted.

Aki gathered some dry woods and built them a small fire. Kirara who had been waiting for them watched them with little interest.

Rin tried to squash out as much water of her clothes as she could, but she was still shivering even beside the fire. The wind, soft as they were, was chilly.

"You're still cold." he stated after observing her.

"And who's false do you think it is?" she teased.

"Fine! I will take responsibility for it," he answered, playful as she was, pulling her into his embrace. She had her back against his chest while her front facing the fire. "Since when did you nag so much?" he complained.

Rin could not help but giggled, snuggled closer into his chest, liking the warmth. "You're really warm." She answered instead.

"Of course I am." He was always warmer than her.

"Kirara, come and snuggle up with us too. I need my back warming up as well." He called out brightly to the two tailed cat who was now in her small cat form sitting a on the other side of the fire. She raised her head, meowed softly, disinterest, and rested her head down once more.

Rin giggled at the sight. "Don't go bullied her. You were the one who chose to jump into the water."

"Fine!" He pouted again. "You will just have to warm me up then," and he snuggled her tighter.

"Still, why are we here at night?" she questioned again. It was true that the nocturnal view was beautiful, the pond under the soft yellow moonlit gave made its tranquil surface the color of silver. Surrounding the pond was the rarest of flowers with the softest, yet sweet and calm aroma. The area around the pond was shaped into an oval by tall trees giving them privacy; right next to the cliff where they had jumped from was an open cave, a part of the pond.

"It has to be at night. Just wait. They will come."

As if on cue, she spotted a flicker of light, and then another, another, and anther. Soon the whole area was flooded with lights of hundreds of fireflies. When all the disturbing noises Rin and Aki had made died down, declaring no danger, the fireflies showed up.

"It's beautiful," Rin breathed.

He smiled, his cheeks flushed slightly from embarrassment.

"Thank you," Rin turned to give her friend a dazzling smile before returning her attention back to admire the fireflies.

"You're welcome."

.

.

.

At that time, they had not expected that a certain silver haired, golden eyes demon would show up.

And no, he would not like what he sees.

Not at all.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sesshomaru will be in next chapter :D I hope can write the next chapter soon as well. Don't forget to leave reviews :D Goodnight.

Monday, September 08, 2014


	8. Chapter 8

_Is it that time of the year again when there's not a lot of readers and even less reviewers? It comes and go every year. As I can see, Rinsess fandom in general and my own story traffic stats nowadays don't seem to get as many reviews on the stories as they used to be. Even with authors that I often see them received a lot of response in the past. But again, I guess it will increased with the seasons?_

_I think I've said this before, and I am saying it again. If you read a story, ANY RINSESS STORY BY ANY AUTHOR, and you liked it, please leave a command behind. It take only a few seconds of your time, but it makes all the difference to the authors. I'm sure you understand it well if you are an author yourself. I just really, really love this pairing. I've been writing about them for so long and they have grown on me so much that I want the fandom to keep on continuing. (I know it's not very convincing coming from the person who doesn't read anything anymore and hardly write these days, however I really do love this fandom). I hope everyone will keep it alive and going. :D Thank a punch! ^_^_

_I wish I could've written this chapter sooner, but due to writer's block, and many other life circumstances, I couldn't it write until now. And even with this little chapter, it took me the whole week to write it. I hope everyone's still around to read and I hope it is enjoyable._

* * *

A Game Of Love CH 8

* * *

"See what happen? I told you not to act so childish," Rin chided, but the light tone in her voice told Aki she was not being serious.

"Said the person who I couldn't wait for the ready to start running. That's the retribution for cheating." He retorted in the same playful manner.

"Your legs are much longer then mine. It's only fair that I started first!" Rin contered. "And see? Because of your childishness, I got hurt." Rin stock out the sprained ankle for him to see. Because of the race he had suggested and the accidently he had cause her to fall, her ankle was now sprained.

"I'm sorry already. That's why I'm becoming your cane, and supporting you home." He said.

She limbed slightly, a hand over his shoulder, while his hand was around her waist. It was not that bad, to be honest, but it was not a good idea to push it either. The sprain could get worse.

They both had come to see a patient in the neighbor village because the old man was bedridden. Kaede had sent Rin over. The young woman was as good of a healer as the old priestess herself. And naturally, Aki was taking along.

Rin's life in the Edo had slowly fallen back into places, almost as if she had never left. She helped Kaede during the day with the house chores, gathering herbs, treating to sickness, and helping with babysitting her friends' children when she had some spare times. Aki was always beside her when he was free. Every day was so busy that she hardly had the time to feel lonely. The only problem was at any moment she thought of Sesshomaru, the emptiness that nothing could fill was slowly eating at her, expending the void. Even so, she was moving into the right direction. With how things were going, she would fall out of love with Sesshomaru, slowly, but surely. Or so she hope anyway.

Even so, her heart still raced crazily anytime she thought of the dog demon lord.

"That's not good enough," Rin pouted as she limped beside Aki. They walked on a narrow road that was surrounded by tall weeds from each sides. Soon they would reached the Inuyasha Forest, but it would still take about fifteen more minutes to the Edo Village.

"You should become my ride instead," Rin suggested, jumping onto his back.

"But you're heavy," he teased, though he did not resist.

"I thought you've grown up now. A demon slayer should at least be able to do this much, carrying a _beautiful_, injured, woman home." Rin giggled and clung onto him tighter. Whenever they were together, her childish side always serviced. It was always so relaxed and carefree with with Aki.

"I'll show you that I'm not a little boy anymore!" Aki then started running, shaking her as they went.

"Careful," Rin shouted, hanging onto him. They both burst into laugher, feeling as if they were children again. However, their laughs soon came to an end when they noticed the figure that was not too far away from them.

It took Rin a second to get over the surprised, before she shouted happily, waving at him, "Lord Sesshomaru." Aki had stopped running when he saw Sesshomaru. Rin also came down from his back. "Why are you here?" Rin asked, dragging AKi's hand along toward Sesshomaru, forgetting all about the sprain ankle. Her smile was nearly reached her ears. He had no idea how happy she was to see him. For a moment she had thought she was hallucinating him.

Rin and Aki came to a stop before Sesshomaru. Her smile never faded, still waiting for Sesshomaru to respond. Sesshomaru looked at them coldly. His eyes laid on the human boy.

"This is Aki," Rin re-introduced her friend. "He has grown so much since last year, you might not recognize him." She explained the dramatic changes in her friend. Sesshomaru however, knew the human's identity has soon as he saw the boy. He may have grown, but his scent would never change.

Sesshomaru's glared at Aki, his eyes came to stop at the hand that was still holding with Rin's. Rin did not seemed to be aware of the fact. Getting the cue, Aki slowly slipped his hand away, feeling awkward.

"Rin's sprained her ankle..." Aki offered. Being a demon slayer, he was hardly on a friendly term with demons. However, he had come to respect the dog demon lord because of Rin and Kohaku. Aki had listened to their stories too often. Sesshomaru was one of Rin's main topic of discussion too. He almost felt as if he knew the dog demon lord himself, even though he could count fingers on how many times he had actually greeted Sesshomaru growing up.

"Ah-Un's in Village," Sesshomaru stated. His voice was smooth and monotone, but the coldness and authoritative in it demanded with no room for argument. It told Aki to go get the two-headed dragon.

"It's okay, Lord Sesshomaru. My ankle's not that bad" Rin spoke, but Sesshomaru's cold gaze told Aki otherwise.

"I will be right back, Rin." Aki smiled at Rin and left.

Suddenly, the happiness she had felt a moment ago was replaced with nervousness knowing she was going to be alone with Sesshomaru. She was so happy to see him after such a long time that she had forgotten everything else. However, now that her relationality was slowly returning and remembering that she was supposed to keep distance from him, she did not trust herself. She recalled how her eyes drew to him, how her body moved toward him, how every fiber within her screamed for him the moment she saw Sesshomaru. All the progress she had made, or she thought she had made, was destroyed in the blink of an eye.

"H-how have you been, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, her voice was involunteering shaking, and her eyes naturally turning away from his. She had to reminded herself how to breath.

"You should mind your action around him. You both are no longer children." He pointed out, obviously he had watched them for a while. His voice sounded so cold to her ears.

Rin looked up at him in surprise. His gaze was as cold as his tone.

He was angry!

It was not like Rin did not understand where Sesshomaru was coming from. The closeness between Aki and her could easily cause a misunderstanding. People might speculated it to be something more than what it really was. And rumor could be scary.

However, Aki and Rin had always been closed and playful. It came so natural to them. In the past, because Aki had always been small, no one gave a second thought about their behavior because he appeared like little brother chasing after his sister. However, he was now a grown man, it was no longer appropriate to behave the way they did. Even so, they were just being themselves, nothing more. Rin felt sad about the change and the way they would be judged.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I will keep that in mind." Her voice sounded sadder than she intend it to be. The reason was because Sesshomaru had never scorn her before. She never want to anger or displease him.

"We shall return to your village," Sesshomaru spoke up after a few seconds.

"But Aki's not back yet," Rin responded. She did not want to make Sesshomaru matched up with her slow pace since her ankle was still hurting.

Without a word, Sesshomaru sweep Rin off her feet into his strong arms and started walking.

Rin let out a small gasp, feeling her heart stopped for a second. "Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered surprisingly. She was still not fully registered what had just happened. "Please put me down. I-I can walk myself," she told him. She was all fluster, feeling her face getting redder and redder, and her brain was turning into mush. She might melt if she stayed inside his arm for too long.

"No, you cannot." He said matter-of-factly.

"A-Ah-Un should be here any minute, we can wait for him." Rin suggested.

"Why are you so against this Sesshomaru carrying you when you were fine with the human boy before?" he stated. His anger did not hide from his voice. The demon could be so short tempered at times.

Rin was taken aback, feeling at a lost. Had she offended him? She never want to offend him. The thought of him annoyed of her or hated her was unbearable.

"No, of course not, it is not like that at all, Lord Sesshomaru. It is an honor to be carried by you. I-I'm just feeling embarrassing is all." She explained. Her whole beings seemed to be pleading for him to believe her. It was clear how much she feared him misunderstood her.

"Hn," he muttered in accepted. His appearance seemed to soften a slightly as well and she let out a small inaudible sigh in relief at the sight. She knew he was no longer so angry.

"What brought you here today, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked again. There were still ten days away to the appointed date of her returning to the Western Palace.

"There's some business I must attend to in the South." He explained. It may not make much sense to some people but she could interpret what he meant to say. He was passing by and was stopping to check on her. She was touched by the caring gesture, reminded her again why she loved this man so much.

"When will you coming back?" she asked. The thought of parting with him already felt unbearable to her. They had just met him again. She unconsciously snuggling against him. Sesshomaru went tensed for a second, but she was to occupied with her thoughts to notice.

"It is not certain. Three to five days if things goes well." He stated. The path was soon met with the Inuyasha Forest. The colorful of autumn leaves dyed the forest into many beautiful brilliant shades. It was breathtaking.

Instead taking the man made road that was outskirting around the forest, he entered the it.

"I see," she murmured to his answered. Under the trees' shades, the wind was so chilly. She was not sure if were the fall's breeze or the loneliness of parting with him that made the wind felt so cold. Either way, she knew she would missed him terribly.

"How's everything at the palace?" she asked quietly, snuggling against his chest.

"It has been fine." He answered.

"What about the garden?" The garden was one of the places she was found off in that palace.

"It is still the same."

"What about everyone else?" Her voice was soft, almost sound absentminded. She did not want to part with Sesshomaru so soon.

"They have remained peaceful." He replied, carrying her as if he was carrying a baby.

"I missed you." She confessed. Even though she had tried so hard to keep the distance from him, but she could no longer resisted the want of being by his side. Meeting him today prove to her that it was impossible to stop loving Sesshomaru. As soon as she saw his face, all the feelings she had tried to burry away resurfaced, exploded all at once, and flooded her entire heart. It was overwhelming. If anything the distance had done to her, it made her love for Sesshomaru stronger. If she really wanted to kill this love, the only way to do so was to never see Sesshomaru again. However, she would rather die than leave Sesshomaru's side.

"I really really missed you." She surrendered her heart to him. There was no point in fighting her feelings anymore. She was in love with Sesshomaru, she accepted them all.

Still, the dog demon lord did not have to know.

"Come back home." He told her. His voice was the usual monotone, but it felt so warm to her. The peaceful autumn forest seemed to stand still that moment, taken her breath away because of its beautifulness.

She smiled tiredly, but happily at his statement. She found peace in her mind. He reminded her of the important thing she had temporarily forgotten.

Sesshomaru was her home...

* * *

.

* * *

_I answer review inconsistently due to the time that I sometime don't have, so I hope you guys will understand. I don't know if i will answer the review of the next chapter or not, we will see. Again, thanks for the reviews. Take care._

**Love**: The drum is rolling.

**Leonhart9**: I hope you got some of your answer. Sorry for taking so long to update. As for Sesshomaru's feelings, i still try to figure that out. Thans for the review as always.

**Blackacess**: I hope Sesshomaru's reaction is not too dispointing. Thanks for the reivew.

**Rosaji**: Thanks. Maru's reaction is not as dramatic as every had expected, but i hope it's still a good read.

**PAMILA DE CASTRO**: Nope, it didn't' like what he saw. However, I doubt Rin will be able to stop loving him. :D THanks for the review as always.

**funE**: Thanks. Are you still alive to read this chapter? (joking) XD

**Sotam**: Thanks. He's... well, He's sesshomaru. he will wake up eventually.

**Sesshyslave**: LLA have been updated. I hope you read them. I know that it's hard to wait to read since i am also a reader, but as an author, when you can't write, you can't write, and that's that. There's nothing else i can say to justify it. :D

**Cpsullivan2**: Thanks. I'm glad that you liked the chapter. As for Rin, well, she might really fallen for Aki had Sesshomaru around. I can see them together. But well, I'm a big RinSess fan, so we will have to see. :D

**Teshichan**: Thank you. I hope it's enjoyable even though it had turned out as dramatic as it should be.

**LaniDG11**: LOl, so true. :D

**Kitsunelullaby**: I love Sesshomaru too (but only with Rin). I still have to figure out of Aki and Rin's relationship will go. Thanks for the review.

**ArizonaBay**: thank you so much. That's such a high praise. I'm glad that you enjoyed the stories. That's made me so happy knowing people who loved my favorite couple loving my work. Thanks for the many reivews.

**Akuma na eros**: Thanks for review. I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the story and wish to read the next chapte. As for 7 seeds FF, i want to continue it, but i do not know when i will be able to write. I hope I can write it in the future.

**NovelisDienne**: Lol, I'm also count myself as a cardcore Rinsess shipper. Aki will have to learn his place, i guess.

**Guest**: Thank you. This is the update :D

: I'm glad to hear that. This is the update. Sorry for taking so long.

**Melody Bellerose**: Lol, thanks for the nice review. I think i've sent you a PM before, but again, thanks for the encouragement. I hope you are still around :D

**Guest**: Thank you. I will continue it :D

**Dxxna**: Thank you. It's finally updated, though took longer than i've thought.

**DagomeLove2**: Thank you so much for such nice review. As for Sesshomaru, well, he might have crash it, but in a different way then you may have imagine?

**Sunsetangel123**: Thanks. Here's the update :D

Sunday, September 20, 2015


End file.
